


Zagraj to jeszcze raz, Ian

by KOZprojects



Category: Joy Division (Band), The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Community: Mirriel, Drama, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, audiofik, czytane na role, forum Mirriel, podfik
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOZprojects/pseuds/KOZprojects
Summary: Lekko psychodeliczna fandomowa fantazja na temat historii powstania "She's lost control", nagrana na sześć głosów czyli podfikowa wersja"Zagraj to jeszcze raz, Ian"autorstwa Psiej Gwiazdy (Indileen).
Kudos: 1





	Zagraj to jeszcze raz, Ian

Autor: Psia Gwiazda (Indileen)

Czytane przez: Klub Obrońców Ziemi i przyjaciół

Czas trwania: 11:32

Do ściągnięcia (lub przesłuchania w przeglądarce Chrome): [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1syFbMP27X884_EQzwX4oOl_uCjWXdNFG/view?usp=sharing)  
, [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/87td39neq2ev3l4/Zagraj%20to%20jeszcze%20raz%2C%20Ian.mp3?dl=0)

***** Polecamy słuchanie na słuchawkach! *****

**Author's Note:**

> Wykorzystano utwory:  
> Filu And Dina "Fantasy Ident"  
> (http://bit.ly/2oabKBJ )  
> Licencja: CC BY-SA-NC
> 
> DIE SLEIN (GRAVEYARD CHILD ESCAPE'S SIDE PROJECT) "Joy Division - She's Lost Control" (Cover Instrumental For Fun) (2015)  
> https://www.jamendo.com/track/1181958/joy-division-she-and-039-s-lost-control-cover-instrumental-for-fun  
> Licencja: CC BY-SA-NC
> 
> CATATONIC DISASSEMBLY "She's Lost Control In Her Joy Division" (2013)  
> https://www.jamendo.com/track/1078386/she-s-lost-control-in-her-joy-division  
> Licencja: CC BY-SA-NC


End file.
